Papyrus/Underswap
is the older brother of Sans and a major character in UnderSwap, ''made by P0pc0rnPr1nce. He appears in the exact same place the Original Sans appears in. Profile Appearance Papyrus bears a close resemblance to UnderTale Sans in many ways. He is lazy and annoys Sans with bad jokes and pranks, but both brothers care a lot about each other. Papyrus, much like UnderTale Sans, can seemingly teleport from place to place and can be dead serious at times. Papyrus loves honey in the same way UnderTale Sans loves ketchup. Instead of going to Grillby's periodically (as UnderTale Sans so often does) he goes to Muffet's, a cafe full of baked goods (not confirmed if it's made of spiders). Abilities Papyrus can summon Gaster Blasters (like UnderTale Sans). He can summon bones, just like his UnderTale counterpart. Personality Prior to the game's events, Papyrus had been using the door to the Ruins to practice his knock-knock jokes. However, instead of Toriel (who is in UnderTale), Asgore was behind the door, and they became very good friends. Asgore asked Papyrus to promise to protect any human who comes through the door, which Papyrus obliges to. This is the only reason that he did not kill you on sight, prompting his eerie message, "You'd be dead from my hand". Like UnderTale Sans over Papyrus' death, if his brother is killed, Papyrus will most likely disappear and stalk the human, before attempting to kill them in the Genocide boss fight. In the genocide run, checking Papyrus will lead to the discovery that he has average stats (unlike UnderTale Sans). He usually slouches over, so Sans doesn't feel too small/short. Many details in the skeleton household are similar to UnderTale (Papyrus's workshop in the basement, the broken machine, the locked room, etc.) However, on the hangout/date with Sans, he will encourage you to visit the recycling bin, and inspecting the TV will initiate a Napsta-Ton episode. ('His font is still Papyrus, but dominantly lowercase.)' Relationships: Chara As well, Papyrus and Chara are considered as best friends after they first met. He does an 'old whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick' When they first met, Papyrus always pranked Chara, such as the telescope, hot-cat, and date (like UnderTale Sans). His phrase "You'd be dead from my hand" is played off of the original Sans' phrase "You'd be dead where you stand". Sans Sans is the brother of Papyrus. Just like UnderTale Sans, Papyrus cares about Sans, and doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. They share the same relationship as normal Sans and Papyrus, often cracking jokes to annoy Sans. ''Whether he is older, younger, or a twin still has to be confirmed. Asgore Papyrus' and Asgore's relationship is getting closer, since they always share what they like. They always make bad puns and knock knock jokes, making them both canonically friends. Since Papyrus doesn't like making promises, he just tries to keep Asgore's promise to keep Chara safe. Temmie Papyrus and Temmie Hate each other, Papyrus also caused Temmie's "fair share of Resets". Temmie mentions Papyrus, calling him a Smoking bean pole. Temmie and Papyrus always fight with each other, and Papyrus always wins after the argument or the fight. Undyne Papyrus most likely knows Undyne, if all the fan theories about UnderTale Sans being a scientist are true. River Person He shares the same relationship as UT Sans does with Gaster (most likely) Gaster It is unknown if Gaster and the Skelebros are close or even talk. (Gaster is swapped with the river person. In Undertale it is "Beware of the man who speaks in hands" and in Underswap, the river person who is swapped with gaster says "Beware of the man who speaks with the ocean") Screen Shot 2019-11-26 at 11.14.25 AM.png|UnderSwap Papyrus' Fanon Overworld sprite Screen Shot 2019-11-26 at 11.14.32 AM.png|UnderSwap Papyrus' Canon wiki Swappaps.jpg|UnderSwap Papyrus' FanArt Category:Underswap Category:Skeletons Category:Papyrus Category:In Battle Category:The Judge Role Category:Lazy Category:Male Category:Articles requiring images